1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for crimping a terminal to an exposed core part of a wire end part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a terminal-equipped wire is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-285983. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-285983, a terminal is provided with a core crimping barrel and this core crimping barrel is caulked and crimped to a core exposed from the wire end.
An example of a protective coating coated on a steel plate is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-166151.
A terminal is so configured that a connecting portion to be connected to a mating terminal and a core crimping barrel are coupled. Here, in caulking and crimping the core crimping barrel to a core exposed from a wire end, a compressive force is applied not to the entire core crimping barrel, but only to a part excluding the vicinity of an end part on the connecting portion side. This is because, if a compressive force is applied to the entire core crimping barrel including the vicinity of the end part on the connecting portion side, a load is applied to a coupling part of the core crimping barrel and the connecting portion and the coupling part may be deformed and damaged (e.g. cracked).
In the above mode, the core crimping barrel caulked and crimped to the core is shaped to gradually expand near the end part on the connecting portion side (bell-mouth shape), i.e. shaped such that the end part projects upward. If a projecting part is formed on a part of the terminal, when a protective agent for film formation is coated on a surface of a connecting part of the terminal and the wire, a protective film becomes locally thinner at this projecting part and it may not be possible to obtain sufficient protection performance. This problem becomes more notable as the projecting width of the projecting part increases.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to maximally reduce a projecting width of a projecting part formed on a terminal when the terminal is crimped to an exposed core part of an end part of a wire.